Electronic computing devices such as desktop computers provide users access to vast amounts of information. Such electronic computing devices allow users to create and modify content. Users of electronic devices access multimedia, such as video, audio, and rich content (e.g., color pictures), used for business, personal, or educational purposes.
Demand for access to and creation of content has grown in an ever increasing mobile society. In response, mobile computing devices, such as laptop personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, notebook computers, tablet PCs, and other devices have created and configured to handle a wide variety of access to and creation of content. Many of these devices allow users to gain access to information, content, and multimedia from any location having wired or wireless access to a wide area network, such as the Internet.
As mobile device capabilities increase, power required to operate the devices has also increased. However, such devices have an amount of power depending on a battery capacity within the device in combination with functions provided by the device, such as display brightness, wireless access including voice calls and content uploads and downloads, and content viewing or creation. When power is drained, from the battery the battery needs to be re-charged or the device needs to run off a different power source, such as a wall power converter, also used to recharge the battery.